Love From Grief
by Jules Burn
Summary: In their grief, two friends become more.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel, I own nothing.**

I know this story arc has been done tons of times, but I thought I'd give it a go.

This is my first fanfiction in a good, long while, and my first X-Men fanfiction ever. So please, be gentle.

**********************************************

It had been a month since Rogue had received the Cure, since Jean's death, and Storm was doing everything she could to keep Professor Xavier's dream alive. Some days, many of them felt as if they could not go on. On other, happier days, Storm saw it as a new opportunity. Even though Jean, Xavier, and Scott were gone, there was a new generation waiting to carry the Professor's ideals and values with them as they made their place in the world. Mutants who were willing to continue his work – and in that small way, Storm knew, the Professor was still with them.

Rogue had felt a little guilty about coming back – to a school for mutants when she no longer was one. Storm allowed her to stay, knowing she had nowhere to go – and now that they had lost a few teachers, perhaps she could receive her certification and stay on staff.

And, despite grieving for those they had lost, it had been a wonderful month for Rogue. At first, she was still tentative about touching Bobby – it wasn't easy to set aside years of being afraid of her own skin. But holding hands had gradually given way to embraces, heated kisses stolen in the courtyard when no one was looking. After four amazing weeks, it seemed as if their once- distressed relationship had been repaired.

Until the day she nearly killed him.

**********************************************

I'll have an update for you quickly, I promise!


	2. Chapter 1

The day began like most. A rush of giggling voices passed her room as she wrangled her hair into a ponytail, quickly followed by the tentative rap of a fist on her door. Grinning at her reflection, Rogue turned and opened her door partway. The grin was the first thing Bobby saw every morning, and he certainly wasn't growing tired of it. This was the happiest he'd seen her since Logan had returned from Alkali Lake – and then, he wasn't entirely sure he liked how happy she had looked to see him.

"Mornin'," she offered, barely above a whisper.

"Morning," he answered, pushing on the door gently to see past her glowing face into her room. Looking back at her, he put his hands anxiously in his pockets. "So, you ready to go?"

But this day wasn't just like most. It was a year ago today that Bobby had first asked Rogue to go out with him. It had begun simply enough, dinner at a restaurant he could afford, and then a movie afterwards. She hadn't said much at all, obviously uncomfortable with sharing her painful history with someone she barely knew. Feeling awkward in the silence, Bobby was pretty sure she knew everything about him down to his childhood fears and the time he cried on the playground in first grade when that bully stole his teddy bear. Their first night together had ended with shy smiles and a gloved handshake.

In the few months afterwards, as the two had grown closer, she began to share little parts of her past with him. A little bit about her parents, where she grew up, and how no one could make chicken and dumplings like her grandmother. Bobby had asserted to try that same night, but he almost burned the kitchen down in his effort. Touched by his thoughtfulness, Rogue had enveloped him in the closest hug her poisonous skin could afford. She had leaned up as if to kiss him, but pulled back before he could close the distance.

"I'm not scared," he had assured her, but she shook her head with a rueful smile.

"I am."

The present moment pulled him back from the memories, and he was glad she no longer had to worry about her mutation. At first, he felt guilty – thinking she did it for him. But she assured him repeatedly she had done it for herself. Their friends were all happy for them, though he admitted Kitty didn't seem to spend as much time with him as she had before Rogue left for the cure.

"Happy Anniversary," he added as stepped out of her room, locking the door. She turned back to him, leaning up for a quick kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Bobby," she could barely contain herself, feeling all of thirteen with no inkling of the mutation that lingered in her skin. "Where are we goin'?"

"Well…" he pulled a hand out of his pocket to hold hers. "We could spend the day at the park, and I thought maybe we'd go to the diner where we had out first date."

Her grin brightened impossibly, "That's perfect."

As they continued their walk downstairs, Rogue hesitated, falling back until their arms stretched out between them. Bobby quirked a brow, "Rogue, what -?" and then he saw Logan, sitting on the couch in the den, watching a hockey game. Rogue turned her attention back to Bobby for a moment, pulling her hand away. "I'll be right back, sugar." Bobby opened his mouth to protest, but she had made her way over to him before he could take a breath.

"Hey," Rogue greeted Logan with a little smile.

"Hey," he returned gruffly, looking up at her. Softening his response with a smile to echo hers, she took it as an invitation and sat down next to him.

"How are you?" she ventured, putting her hand on his in a gesture of comfort. He looked down at her hand, smiling again seeing it bare and unprotected.

"Fine," he replied simply, looking into her inquisitive eyes. "I'm fine, Rogue," he repeated when she didn't look all that convinced. But trying to get anything out of the Wolverine wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

"Okay, well if you're needin' to talk about anything…" she made the offer again, as she had every day since she returned to the mansion. He hadn't taken her up on it yet. He nodded once.

"Sure thing, kid," he paused a moment, giving her hand a friendly squeeze. "And thanks."

Looking pleased with his answer, she stood. "You're welcome, Logan." She returned to Bobby's side, who did his best to hide a chagrined expression. "He seems to be gettin' better," she concluded as the pair walked away.

Logan looked at the television blankly as the Red Wings scored another goal, his hearing easily picking up her quiet admission. At least she thought he was - though he sure needed some convincing.

*******************************************************

It's a short chapter, I know - the next installment should be up by tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 2

Rogue looked over Bobby's shoulder, the chime of the clock sounding over the crowd in the diner as it called out nine o'clock. The day had gone by so quickly – an adventure in the park, complete with bike riding, and canoeing. They had made an attempt to ride a tandem bike, but Rogue couldn't focus, melting into giggles when they couldn't find their rhythm. They ditched that idea for two regular bikes, and had much greater success on their own. Their canoe trip had been relaxing, until Bobby splashed her with a smack of his oar on the top of the water. She had tried to return the assault, and nearly managed to knock them both overboard when she leaned over the side.

But despite the great day she'd had with him, she still couldn't stop thinking about Logan. And even though she had done her best to stop, to enjoy the company of her boyfriend on their anniversary, she still found it impossible. She slowly stabbed her slice of half-eaten apple pie with her fork.

"What are you thinking about?" Bobby asked her, concern etched on his face. Rogue shook her head slowly.

"Nothin'," she answered plainly, looking absently at the salt shaker.

"The salt shaker isn't going to get you out of this, Rogue," Bobby followed her gaze with his own. His voice held the warmth of jest, but deep down he wasn't entirely joking.

She looked up at his words, a tiny smile on her face, and shook her head. "It's nothin', Bobby…" she let her voice trail off for a moment, "just…" The din of plates being stacked and the sizzle of bacon echoed in her ear.

"Logan," he answered firmly, all the warmth in his voice gone.

She nodded her head honestly, feeling a little guilty, "Yeah. He's just gettin' more and more distant, and I just don't know what –"

"Rogue," Bobby interrupted her firmly, reaching out his hand to hers to soften the impact of his voice. He still got all tingly when he touched her. "There's nothing you can do for him. He just needs time." Rogue shook her head, fighting his words.

Rogue pulled her hand away, "Yeah, and while everyone's givin' him time he's just gonna go off and leave again." She crossed her arms low over her stomach, looking down at her lap.

Bobby hesitated, watching her for a long moment. "And he'll go because it's what he needs."

Rogue bit out a bemused laugh, "Logan's got what he needs, Bobby." She shook her head, still annoyed that no one seemed to understand. "He's just not seein' what's right in front of him."

Bobby sat back in his seat, watching Rogue critically. "Oh? What's that?" He asked coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. It figured, he thought, they'd be talking about Wolverine and his problems on their anniversary. Why couldn't she just ignore Logan for one day and concentrate on him?

Rogue looked at Bobby innocently, "His friends. Me," she added, reaching out another hand to Bobby. But he kept his arms locked tightly against his chest.

"You?" he echoed flippantly. Rogue nodded.

"We've been through so much together, understand what it's like to feel like you're alone. But he hasn't said a word to me about any of it. He asked talked to anyone.

"And is that what you feel like?" Bobby felt his voice break, but he kept his eyes steady. "Alone?"

And suddenly, Rogue realized what he was thinking, and her words were all sweetness and apology. "No, Bobby! I…I'm sorry, sugar, I don't feel alone." She reached out her hand again, touching his forearm. "I didn't mean it to sound like that." She looked over at the salt shaker again, but it still held no answers. Sighing heavily, she caught his eyes. "I'm just worried." Her voice was honeyed and soft, and Bobby knew he couldn't fault her for her big heart. It was one of the things he loved about her.

Sighing in surrender, he unfolded his arms and took her hand in his. "I know." He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled softly. "You should talk to him tomorrow. But tonight…" his voice lowered and octave, and her heart fluttered. "I'm going to be selfish and keep you all to myself."

She felt awash in scarlet as she looked back down at her lap, "That sounds fair," she answered in a small, soft voice.

Bobby nodded, smiling warmly. "All right, then." He looked up, signaling the waitress for their check. "C'mon. Let's go home."


End file.
